1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector having a ferrule and a method of assembling the optical connector, and in particular to an optical connector having a ferrule for connecting optical fibers thereby positioning and fixing the core of optical fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical communication system, optical fibers are often connected for switching an optical apparatus to be used in the optical communication system and/or detaching an optical apparatus from a transmit-receive port. In this case, the core of the optical fibers are aligned using an optical connector. In the connection of such optical fibers, it is extremely important to precisely align the end faces of the core of the optical fibers. For such an optical connector, a ferrule is conventionally used for positioning and fixing the core of optical fibers.
Recently, optical communication systems and optical devices such as an optical connector have become miniaturized, and the simplification of the structure thereof is necessary.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an optical connector having a ferrule for connecting optical fibers capable of being miniaturized.
Another object of the present invention to provide an optical connector having a ferrule for connecting optical fibers capable of fixation of a ferrule therein.
In order to achieve the above objects, an optical connector for optical fibers according to the present invention comprises a ferrule for positioning cores of the optical fibers, a ferrule supporting member for positioning the ferrule, and an adhesive for fixing the ferrule to the ferrule supporting member, wherein the ferrule has a groove for enhancing strength of fixation by the adhesive.
Another optical connector for connecting optical fibers according to the present invention comprises a ferrule for positioning the optical fiber, an adhesive for positioning and fixing the ferrule, and an adherence enhancer for enhancing strength of fixation by the adhesive.
In order to achieve the above objects, a ferrule included in an optical device according to the present invention comprises a groove formed on the side of the ferrule and an axial hole having approximately the same diameter as an optical fiber wherein the optical fiber is inserted into the axial hole.
In order to achieve the above objects, a method of assembling an optical connector according to the present invention comprises disposing a ferrule on a package, wherein the ferrule includes at least one groove, and fixing the ferrule between said package and a ferrule supporting member by an adhesive.